


But did you do it?

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Because why the hell not?, Drabble, F/M, a gods meeting must be very cool, hindu deities meeting egyptian deities, omgggg i need this in my life, or meeting nordic deities, or nordic deities meeting incan deities, request on tumblr, roman goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: “Veritas, long time no see,” a familiar voice called you from behind amidst the loud music. You sighed heavily, feeling almost too tired to even deal with this right now. But you turned around with your best effort of a fake smile and greeted the man with the familiar voice. “Or what’s your name now? I must have forgotten it.”





	But did you do it?

“Veritas, long time no see,” a familiar voice called you from behind amidst the loud music. You sighed heavily, feeling almost too tired to even deal with this right now. But you turned around with your best effort of a fake smile and greeted the man with the familiar voice. “Or what’s your name now? I must have forgotten it.”

“But did you do it?” You asked in a suspicious voice. “It’s (Y/N),” you pursed your lips. “It’s ironic, don’t you think?” You mused. “You’re the god of lies and mischief, and I’m the goddess of truth and all that, yet you’re the one that came close to me and talked,” you took your hand to your chin and hummed as if you were thinking. “A girl can only wonder.”

“Come on,” he smacked his lips, “you and I’ve known each other for thousands of years. You cannot expect me to not come and talk to you. I do have to admit I was not expecting to see you here.”

“You’re the one that gets shit faced and gets their invitation the last because of that—” you innocently tugged at your bottom lip—“sorry,” you chuckled. “Force of habit, I guess. I don’t usually tell lies, unlike someone I know.”

“You hurt me,” Loki chuckled and took his hand to his chest. “But tonight I will forget it all and invite you a drink instead.”

He offered his arm and you curled yours around it. He asked for two glasses of mescal before you could regret it. You two hadn’t caught up since the French revolution, when you had had a quick affair, but his constant lies were way too much for you to handle. You promised yourself that you wouldn’t get involved with any other god ever since, a promise you were actually very good at keeping, until that night.

Loki might have been a trickster his whole entire life, but he was a great person to talk to. He was incredibly charming and he could make you feel what humans described as little butterflies. You couldn’t lie about it, and you honestly didn’t want to. You were having a blast around him.

“So, what are you doing afterwards?”

“Not gonna lie—”

“You can’t anyway,” he chimed in.

“Shut up,” you rolled your eyes. “I’d be very rich if I got a dollar for every time someone has said that to me. But that’s not my point. I was gonna say I was just gonna head home and watch something, but… what do you have in mind?”

“Maybe I could crash your self-pity party and have a drink together,” Loki shrugged. You sighed and nodded. 

You welcomed him to your apartment and he got comfortable right away. You turned on the TV and sat together to watch something. He had an arm wrapped around you, and you were comfortably leaning against his chest.

“I’ve missed you,” he said in a soft voice. “We hadn’t been this close since…”

“The French revolution,” you kindly reminded him. “This is nice… and it’s better than I remembered it. You seem a lot more into this than back then,” your words, although harsh, were still very true. He hated to admit it, but it was the first time he couldn’t conceal how much he actually missed you.

“I am a lot more into this, (Y/N),” he agreed, placing a soft kiss on your temple. “I don’t know why I wasn’t back then… this is awesome.”

“Don’t push it, Odinson,” you chuckled, gently tapping his stomach. “We’re only watching TV.”

“For now,” he teased.


End file.
